Las luces de esta ciudad
by D-Pot
Summary: Historia de gorillaz en un 'universo alterno', mas 2DxNoodle Ellos se enamoran bajo las luces de esta ciudad...
1. Chapter 1

Hola lml, Pues este es mi primer fanfic, pero pues quería hacer uno sobre mi grupo favorito: Gorillaz  
Este es un ''universo alterno'', el fanfic es básicamente 2DxNoodle, pero también pensé en darles algo de espacio en la historia a los demás, espero & les guste.

Noodle:

Noodle era una chica linda de 19 años, de pelo morado & lindos ojos verdes, no era esa típica chica vanidosa & preocupada por su apariencia, no le importaba si la gente pensaba bien o mal de ella, con que ella supiera lo que era estaba bien, no le importa hablarle a cualquier tipo de persona, no juzga a nadie, en si, es demasiado agradable.

Vive sola, aunque tiene a su padre el Sr. Kysuko .

Ella toca la guitarra, es simpática, sarcástica, con algo de carácter, realista; pero al mismo tiempo, algo tierna, soñadora & buena onda con los demás.

Estudia la universidad, pero por las noches trabaja en bar cantando & tocando la guitarra.

2-D:

2-D era u chico de 22 años el cual tiene el cabello color azul, es alto, de piel pálida, ojos totalmente negros, lindo, simpático, divertido, algo estúpido, pero muy agradable.  
Tiene una obsesión por los zombies & todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos (películas, videojuegos, artículos etc.), sabe tocar la melódica & tiene una muy buena voz para catar.

Trabaja en una tienda de discos e instrumentos.

Le gusta ayudar a la gente & eso no lo molesta en absoluto, sus mejor amigo son Murdoc & Russell estos tienen una pequeña banda de rock, & aunque el primero en algunas ocasiones lo trate como mierda, el sabe que lo quiere. Vive solo, aunque abecés se queda con sus dos amigos.

Murdoc:

Es un tipo de 24 años, pelo negro, piel algo verde, un ojo de color rojo, toca el bajo, es un alcohólico, drogadicto, satanista, hijo de puta & mujeriego, tiene un cuervo llamado cortez, trabaja con 2-D en la tienda de discos e instrumentos.

Lo que mas le importa en la vida, es el dinero, el sexo & la fama.

Sus mejores amigos son 2-D & Russell, el vive en un departamento con el segundo, quiere que su banda sea la mejor de todas, escapo de su casa cuando era mas joven porque no soportaba a su padre & su hermano, puede que sea un desgraciado, pero es agradable.

Russell:

Es un tipo de 24 años, robusto, moreno, un excelente baterista, ama el rap, es buena persona, abecés un poco rudo, sus mejores amigos son 2-D & Murdoc, vive con el segundo en un departamento. Ama comer & sabe cocinar demasiado bien, sale con una chica linda llamada Karen desde hace 2 años, trabaja en una tienda de deportes.

Espero les haya gustado, subiré capítulos muy seguido porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD

Dejen comentarios, si quieren (:

D-Pot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lml, Pues va el siguiente capitulo c:

2-D iba caminando muy tranquilo por la calle llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera de zombies, encima una sudadera verde oscuro & converse negros. Acababa de salir de trabajar era un poco noche e iba rumbo a su casa, hasta que algo le llamo la atención en el parque que estaba a lado de el. Una joven estaba acostada en el pasto ''que raro, "¿En el parque a estas horas?", por curiosidad este decidió acercarse un poco mas, gracias a las luces que alumbraban en el parque pudo apreciarla mejor.  
Tenía el pelo morado & piel oliva, traía puesta una playera de tirantes negra, pantalones negros, converse del mismo color & unas muñequeras largas a rayas negras & azules, que le llegan debajo de los codos. La chica en verdad era muy linda, & se podía ver que estaba mirando las estrellas, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

2-D quedo atontado por esta chica & casi sin pensarlo se acerco & se sentó a lado de ella.

-Hola- Dijo 2-D.

La chica por alguna extraña razón no se espanto al verlo sentado ahí junto a ella, al contrarios lo miro, con unos hermosos ojos verdes & le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hola, lindo chico de pelo azul- Dijo la chica.

-Ammm, perdón por ser tan atrevido & venir a sentarme junto a ti sin conocerte ni nada- Dijo 2-D.

-No te preocupes, es agradable tener compañía & conocer gente nueva- Dijo ella.

-Gau, nadie que yo conozca en sus cinco sentidos, seria tan amigable con un extraño que acaba de conocer en un parque a estas horas de la noche- Dijo 2-D.

-Ja Entonces probablemente no este en mis cinco sentidos- Ella dijo eso sonriendo-Además tu fuiste el que se acerco a hablarle a una extraña que estaba tirada en el pasto, eso tampoco es algo muy normal que digamos – Dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Buen punto & ¿Qué estas haciendo en este parque a estas horas?-Dijo 2-D

-Pues, veo las estrellas, disfrutando de el silencio & la calma del parque en la noche, fumado un cigarrillo, me encanta hacer eso. Es muy relajante, inténtalo- Dijo ella

2-D se recostó completamente en el pasto viendo directamente a las estrellas, ella le ofreció su cigarrillo & el con gusto lo acepto, le dio una calada & miro hacia el cielo, suspiró, ella tenia razón, en verdad eso relajaba.

-Te lo dije- Le dijo ella.

-Si, en verdad es relajante, & dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunto 2-D

-Noodle ¿& el tuyo?- Respondió.

-Stuart, pero puedes llamarme 2-D- Le dijo el.

-¿2-D eh?, lindo nombre, me gusta- Dijo Noodle.

-Gracias es por mis ojos negros, tu nombre también me gusta-Dijo 2-D

-Gracias, así que 2-D cuéntame de ti- Le dijo Noodle.

-Pues, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- Dijo el peliazul.

-Lo que sea, pero que sea sobre ti- Respondió.

-Pues, me gustan los zombies, son demasiado geniales- Dijo el sonriendo, aun mirando al cielo.

-Apuesto a que patearía tu trasero en algún videojuego de zombies- Ella le respondió sonriendo & dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Ja!, ya quisieras amor- Dijo 2-D sonriendo con superioridad.

-Cariño, podría ganarte apenas hayas agarrado el control- Ella respondió riendo.

& así se la pasaron un rato, hablando, riendo, haciéndose bromas, contándose cosas, etc.

-Bueno 2-D me tengo que ir- Ella dijo parándose & agarrando su mochila & su guitarra.

-Oh mierda, bueno ya que, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Dijo 2-D riendo.

-Ja, no voy a mi casa, voy a otro lado- Ella le respondió.

-Estas llena de sorpresas & ¿Podría saber a donde vas? – Dijo el

-A un bar- 2-D ante esa respuesta sonrió-Pero no, no voy a lo que piensas. Toco ahí la mayor parte de las noches, aunque si una que otra cerveza, pero nadamas- Ella respondió.

-Hmmm & ¿Podría acompañarte?, me gustaría mucho verte tocar- Dijo 2-D

-Claro, hay buen ambiente- Noodle respondió.

-Pues vamos- Dijo 2-D

**Ya en el bar.**

Los entraron, el bar era agradable, no muy grande, había un gran escenario, las luces eran tenues & daban tranqulidad.

-Pues aquí estamos- Dijo Noodle

-Es muy agradable- Dijo 2-D

-Ven- Noodle jalo a 2-D & lo llevo a una de las mesas que estaban cerca del escenario-Sientate aquí, pide algo de tomar si quieres, en lo que voy a prepararme-Le dijo & con eso se fue

2-D pidió una cerveza & vio a varias personas pasar cantar, aunque solo las veía porque esperaba que saliera Noodle. Entonces empezó a pensar, estaba en un bar con una sexy chica que había conocido hace menos de 3 horas en un parque a casi media noche & ya estaba casi enamorando, joder eso si que era algo demasiado loco. 2-D dejo de perderse en sus pensamientos para voltar a ver lo que estaba diciendo por el micrófono una chica de pelo rojo, piel pálida & vestido blanco.

- & Ahora, una de nuestras mejores cantantes, Noodle-

Entonces Noodle salió con su guitarra & empezó a cantar.

"_En la palestra de desconocidos_

_Buscó a su lado el calor_

_Y simulando mojarle el oído_

_Le besó el cuello y le dijo._

_Me gustas tanto_

_Quisiera aprenderme tu nombre_

_Me gustas tanto que_

_No sé por donde voy."_

2-D al escuchar el comienzo de la canción se sorprendió, ella tenia una hermosa & melodiosa voz & su gran talento para la guitarra, era genial, simplemente no paraba de verla & ella tampoco a el.

"_Me le acerqué suspicaz_

_Y le tendí un anzuelo_

_Vamos a fumar un porro ahí._

_Me gusta verte reír_

_Me gusta tanto tu coqueteo_

_Me gusta verte reír_

_Me gusta tanto tu coqueteo_

_Tengo una idea, no me hables de ti y_

_Mucho menos de tu pasado_

_Algo en tus labios color carmín_

_Sugiere que vayamos al grano."_

Noodle mientras cantaba tampoco podía dejar de verlo '_'Es tan lindo, tan genial, ah este chico"_

"_Me gustas tanto_

_Quisiera aprenderme tu nombre_

_Me gustas tanto que_

_No sé por donde voy._

_Oh! la alegría llegó_

_La alegría llegó_

_Y sé que no dura para siempre."_

Termino la canción & los aplausos se escucharon fuertes, 2-D también aplaudía con emoción & una sonrisa en su cara '_'Es tan linda, tan diferente, esta chica será mía._"

Pues, fin del capitulo  
Dejen reviwes :3

D-Pot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo lml, pues gracias por sus reviews en verdad me ayudan:3, gracias, pues aquí va la continuación del fic.

Noodle agradeció al publico por observarla & bajo del escenario mientras 2-D esperaba a que Noodle fuera con el, tomaba de su cerveza & pensaba en lo que en tan poco tiempo Noodle le hacia sentir.

-& ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?- Una voz conocida le dijo a 2-D por detrás.

-Si, mucho, cantas muy lindo amor- Respondió 2-D.

-Lo se, solo quería asegurarme, nah mentira, gracias por el cumplido- Dijo ella.

-No tienes que agradecer- Le dijo el con una sonrisa.

En eso la voz de la chica pelirroja de antes dice:

''Ahora con ustedes… Paula''

La susodicha dice:  
-Pues para esta canción me gustaría que los presentes tomaran a una chica & la invitaran a bailar, gracias- Dijo la chica.

-Pues, hay que seguir las instrucciones ¿no?-Le dijo 2-D a Noodle tomándola de la mano.

-¿Tengo opción?- Dijo Noodle sonriendo.

-No, la verdad no- Respondió el peliazul correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno- Dijo la pelivioleta sonriendo con ternura.

Los dos caminaron juntos al centro, 2-D tomo con sus 2 manos a Noodle por la cintura & ella hiso lo mismo solo que ella las poso en su cuello. En eso la canción comenzó:

_Destapa el champagne_

_Apaga las luces_

_Dejemos las velas encendidas_

_Y afuera las heridas_

_Ya no pienses más_

_En nuestro pasado_

_Hagamos que choquen nuestras copas_

_por habernos encontrado_

_Y porque puedo mirar el cielo_

_Besar tus manos_

_Sentir tu cuerpo_

_Decir tu nombre_

_y las caricias serán la briza_

_Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor_

_...nuestro amor_

La canción sonaba & 2-D & Noodle se movían juntos suavemente disfrutando de aquel momento.

_Puedo ser luz de noche_

_Ser luz de día_

_Frenar el mundo_

_Por un segundo_

_y las caricias serán la briza_

_Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor_

_... de nuestro amor_

Los 2 se miraron.

_El tiempo dejo_

_Su huella imborrable_

_Y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas_

_Esta noche todo vale_

_Tu piel y mi piel_

_Ves que se reconocen_

_Es la memoria que hay_

_En nuestros corazones_

_Porque puedo mirar el cielo_

_Besar tus manos_

_Sentir tu cuerpo_

_Decir tu nombre_

_Y las caricias serán la briza_

_Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor_

_... de nuestro amor_

No pudieron evitarlo, Noodle se alzo en sus puntas & beso a 2-D, el inmediatamente correspondió el beso, era un beso lento despacio & lleno de ternura.

_Puedo ser luz de noche_

_Ser luz de día_

_Frenar el mundo_

_Por un segundo_

_Y que me digas_

_Cuanto querías_

_Que esto pasara una vez más_

_Y otra vez más_

En ese momento de la canción se separaron & Noodle puso su cabeza en el pecho de 2-D, mientras seguían abrazados & bailando lentamente con la música.

_Porque puedo ser luz de noche_

_Ser luz de día_

_Frenar el mundo_

_Por un segundo_

_Y que me digas_

_Cuanto querías_

_Que esto pasara una vez más_

_Y otra vez más_

_Y otra vez más_

_Sin tu amor no se vivir_

_Por que sin tu amor yo me voy a morir de pena._

Termino la canción, y los dos se separaron.

-Noodle yo…- Iba a decir 2-D

-No, lo… lo siento, no quise incomodarte ahora debes de creer que soy una loca por que apenas me acabas de conocer y ya te esta besando ¿No?- Dijo Noolde.

-¿Qué? De que hablas, no, para nada jamás pensaría eso de ti, tu eres, diferente, eres especial, sexy no se como explicar esto que siento, tu, no se eras tan ah tan… tu- Dijo el peliazul ante el comentario de esta-Me… me gustaría conocerte más, ver quien es Noodle- Dijo el con una sonrisa.

-2-D, eres muy lindo, a mi también me gustaría conocerte más, podríamos salir algún día- Ella respondió.

-Claro eso seria genial, si quieres ahora puedo acompañarte a tu casa pues ya es tarde para que una chica tan sexy y linda como tu este sola por ahí- Dijo 2-D

-Jaja esta bien, te preocupas por mi, aunque tu no te quedas atrás chico lindo de pelo azul- Respondio ella.

Salieron del bar & empezaron a caminar.

Hacia algo de frio & viento & 2-D se percato de que Noodle solo llevaba su playera de tirantes & sus muñequeras largas, así que se quito la chamarra & se la dio a Noodle.

-Ten- le puso la chamarra.

-Oh, no 2-D, no te preocupes enserio, me gusta el frio- Dijo Noodle.

-No, esta bien tómala, no quiero que te enfermes o algo- Le respondió.

-Bueno, gracias, oh ya llegamos- Dijo ella.

2-D observo que eran unos departamentos & no estaban muy lejos de donde el vivía.

-Bueno creo que me voy, me gusto mucho pasar el rato contigo Noodle- Le dijo el peliazul sonriendo.

-A mi también me gusto mucho 2-D- Le dijo respondiendo la sonrisa.

En cuanto 2-D se iba a voltear para irse, Noodle lo toma del brazo.

-Se te olvida algo chico lindo de pelo azul- Le dice & lo besa rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que le pega algo en su pecho-Ahora si, adiós, buenas noches- Le dijo sonriendo & entrando rápido a su departamento.

2-D quedo todo atontado gracias al beso rápido, se toco el pecho & sintió algo, lo tomo y vio que era un papel que decía en una letra bonita:

_Noodle:_

_55-18-22-01-32 c:_

-¡Oh si!- Dijo 2-D muy emocionado & yendo hacia su casa.

Mientras Noodle lo veía desde la ventana sonriendo.

Pues esta algo corto perdón  
Dejen reviews:3

D-Pot.


End file.
